Misguided Angel
by Asher Knight
Summary: With her mother murdered by death eaters Kaiden is sent off to Hogwarts. There, she'll meet the father she never knew and love she'll do anything to protect. Harry/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the fabulous Harry Potter series written by J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N: Hi all. First off thank you to everyone who's read my other stories and posted reviews for me. I hope you all love this story just as much and leave twice as many reviews. Just a few notes about this story; It takes place during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My OC is names Kaiden Grey.**

_Dear Mr. Remus Lupin, _

_ It is our misfortune to write to you today to announce the death of Ms. Amelia Grey. The death occurred just after midnight last evening by the killing curse at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. It has come to our attention that you are the father of her sole child Ms. Kaiden Grey. Now, as per ministry law, we cannot give custody of the child to one that suffers from lycanthropy. The ministry simply cannot place a child in the care of a werewolf. The child will be attending Hogwarts for this year fourth and should be refrained from any contact with yourself. Our most heartfelt sympathies go out to you for your loss. _

_Cornelius Fudge  
>Minister of Magic<br>Order of Merlin, first class_

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_ It has most likely already come to your attention that my daughter Kaiden is to attend Hogwarts starting this term. It is with the greatest hope that I asked my previous employment as Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. It has been fifteen years since I've last seen my daughter Albus and I beg you to allow me this one chance to get to know her. The ministry has refused to allow custody of a child to a werewolf. I wait for your answer. _

_Yours, _

_Remus Lupin_

_Remus,_

_ My dear friend, I have no attention of denying you this opportunity but after certain events the ministry has decided to send a replacement Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Dolores Umbridge. I do not see, however; why the classes can by divided equally between two professors. I look forward to seeing you on the first of September as well as Harry will too I presume. _

_With best regards_

_Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore  
>Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Order of Merlin, first class _


	2. Seeing Thestrals

Chapter One: Seeing Thestrals

One by one, students were filing out of the Hogwarts Express. As every year the carriages where waiting to take them up to the castle. A young girl, most likely fifteen years old, stayed behind the others, walking alone. Her dark brown hair was trimmed short; nearly touching her shoulders and bangs swept across her eyes. She was rather short, just barely five foot one. Big, chocolate brown eyes accentuated her face.

As she neared one of the empty carriages, she let out a startled gasp upon noticing what was pulling it. Attached to the carriages were large, horse-like beasts except their bodies were skeletons, their eyes were whites, and their wings looked like they were made of leather; almost like a bats. They were covered in dark hair as well.

"What are those things," a voice whispered beside her.

It was a boy that had spoken. Average height, black tussled hair, and green eyes, the boy was followed by two other students. The other boy had bright red hair, freckles spread out on his cheeks and he had a good few inches over the black haired boy. There was a girl as well. She had big brown eyes that went along with the light brown bushy hair she had.

"Harry, nothing's pulling the carriages," said the bushy haired girl. "It's pulling itself like always."

Harry, she called him. So this is Harry Potter Kaiden thought. "You're not insane, if that's what you're thinking," voice called out from the carriage. It was girl with blonde hair, strange glasses that had spoken. She was reading a magazine upside down. "You can sit down if you like."

"Thank you," Kaiden said politely, sitting down in the carriage. "My name's Kaiden Grey."

"Luna, Luna Lovegood," said the girl. "They're called Thestrals," said Luna, when she noticed Kaiden's eyes still lingering on the horse-like beasts.

"But why can't everyone see them," asked Kaiden.

Before Luna could answer, Harry and his friends asked to join them. There must not have any more empty carriages because Kaiden was sure none of them would have sat with Luna otherwise. Her suspicious were conformed when the bushy haired girl, who she found out, was named Hermione Granger, slipped her tongue and called her "Looney Luna Lovegood". As they were heading up to the school, Kaiden couldn't help but noticed the trio staring at her. The red head named Ron Weasley stared the most out of the three; occasionally blushing when caught.

"Ms. Grey," a professor, judging by the age, was waiting for her outside the school. "I am Professor McGonagall. Please follow me." Kaiden was not unaware of all the eyes that were on her. She quickly followed Professor McGonagall into the school as she led her to her office. "Now we are all very pleased to have you here Ms. Grey although we all wish the circumstances were different.

Ah, so they had gotten to the point of her mother. Kaiden knew she should be feeling sad and miserable that her mother had been killed. But that was not how she felt and she hated herself for that. She should be missing her mother but you cannot miss what you never had in the first place. Amelia Grey had been neglectful of her daughter and that was putting it lightly. Her mother always thought of her as something beneath her. She could never forgive Kaiden for being her father's daughter; the daughter of a werewolf.

Professor McGonagall seated her in one of the large chairs facing her desk. She explained that once the new first years were sorted the sorting hat would be brought to her office where Kaiden would put in on to see which house she would be placed in while she was at Hogwarts. Mr. Filch brought the hat to them a few minutes later. It was a ratty old thing; torn at the seam and covered in a little bit of dust. The hat was placed on Kaiden's head, blinding her view to the rest of the office. It debated for a few minutes before deciding, "Gryffindor!"

Professor McGonagall nodded, picking up the hat and returning it Filch. "Well then Ms. Grey, it seems you'll be in my house. Best get you settled then."

McGonagall led her up to the Gryffindor tower. Right at the doorway into the common hung a portrait of a rather large lady. "Password," the painting asked.

"Dracona major," McGonagall answered.

The painting then opened up, revealing an opening into the common room. Students could be heard scattering around inside; all taking about their summers and what they did. "In you go" McGonagall encouraged. The next hour before bed was spent introducing Kaiden to the other Gryffindor girls and settling her into her own bed.

That night, Kaiden lay awake thinking about her father. Professor McGonagall had said he was in Gryffindor during his school years like she was now. There were very few memories of Remus Kaiden could recall but from what she did remember he had liked her at least, if not loved her. Everything was fine up until her mother had found out her father was a werewolf when Kaiden was too. He had hidden it well over the years. Always making up excuses about work for the order or visiting his school friends. As soon as she had found, her mother had packed up their things and apparated to her mother's home in London. It was a few years after that, when Kaiden was eight, that her mother moved them to America.

While other young withes and wizards went off to Hogwarts, Kaiden's mother had sent her to other school clear across the globe. The women had been willing to do anything to keep her away from anything remotely related to her father.

In the morning, as she got ready for classes, Kaiden kept her eyes open for Luna. A bit odd, but the blond headed girl had still been polite and the only person to talk to her. When she didn't find her, Kaiden assumed she wasn't In Gryffindor house, but in one of the other three houses at Hogwarts.

Morning breakfast was the worst. Kaiden had spotted Luna sitting at a table reading her issue of the Quibbler but apparently all members of the same house sat at one table, separate from the others. The one person she knew, she couldn't sit next to.

"You attention please," an elderly man in bright blue robes stood up, calling for attention. "I just have a few announcements to make that were forgotten last night in the excitement of the feast. Then all head of house will pass out your course time tables as usual. First, I'd like to announce a new addition to the staff table. Ms. Dolores Umbridge will be taking over as Defense against the Dark Arts professor." A pudgy little woman dressed completely in pink, stood up and gave a little bow. "And I would also like to back Professor R.J. Lupin who has agreed to return to his previous post as Defense against the Arts professor."

Kaiden let out a gasp. She recognized that face that resembled her own. It was remarkable. They had the same bone structure, the same height and the same color eyes. Kaiden had always known she looked more like her father; only inheriting her mother's dark black hair.

_My father's teaching at Hogwarts_ she thought to herself.

She watched as Remus stood up to take a bow. His eyes were looking for something. And then, when they landed on her, she knew her father had been looking for her.

"Professors Lupin and Umbridge will each divide up the classes evenly among themselves and share the students they will teaching," Professor Dumbledore explained. "That is all. I hope you all have a wonderful day of classes."

It seemed as if someone else had caught the resemblance between them because Harry was now starting at Kaiden. McGonagall was now going down the table, passing out their time tables. Kaiden had double potion with Snape, transfiguration with McGonagall, History of Magic with Binns and surprisingly, Defense with her father.

She quickly finished eating. There was no way; Kaiden would be able to find her way with all of the passages and the moving staircases. She was grabbing her bag, ready to leave, when a voice came up behind her and said, "Hi. I'm Harry."

Kaiden turned around to find the green eyed boy that had ridden up in the same carriage as her. She looked at his out stretched hesitantly but they lightly shook hands with him. "Kaiden," she said.

"You're new to Hogwarts," Harry asked, following her as she left the Great Hall.

"Yes, I am," she said, wondering where his two friends had gotten off to.

"What's your first class," he asked.

"Defense against the Dark Arts with Lupin," Kaiden answered. "Now please excuse me. I'm going to be late."

"Kaiden," Harry said before she could walk off.

"What," she asked.

"Um, Defense is on the next floor, down the other way," he told her, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Come on, I'll show you where it is," said Harry, pulling her along to the stairs. "That's my first class was well."

"Great," Kaiden muttered dryly.

Harry just laughed, choosing to ignore the remark. "I'm glad they brought Lupin back. Only decent Defense professor we've ever had."

"He's taught here before," asked Kaiden, unable to hold back her curiousness.

Harry nodded saying, "Yeah, in my third year."

"So why did he leave," asked Kaiden.

"He got really ill that year and started missing a lot of lessons," Harry explained. "Listen, I'm sorry I was staring earlier at breakfast."

"Yeah, I noticed that," said Kaiden.

"It's just – you know you look a lot like him," said Harry. "Lupin, I mean. You like him."

"Huh, really," she feigned a nonchalant tone. "I didn't realize that. Guess I don't see it."

They reached the Defense against Arts room. Students were already seated and Professor Lupin was standing in front of the class, writing something on the board.

"Un-spoken spells; quite tricky but they provide a huge advantage," said Remus. "Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Of course Hermione's hand was the first to go up. Kaiden had come to learn the bushy haired girl was a bit of a know it all. Slowly, Kaiden raised her hand as well. Remus's eyes lit up with shock as he noticed his daughter was in the room. "Yes, Ms. Grey?"

"We have an element of surprise over our opponent. They won't know what spell we're using," answered Kaiden.

"Yes, that's exactly right," Remus smiled. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

The rest of the class continued in the same manor. Remus showed the class the proper techniques and concentration required for non-verbal spells. His eyes would drift to Kaiden's every five minutes or so, checking in on her as she practiced spells with Harry. It was if he was afraid if he let her out of his sight, she would be gone again.

And the end of the class everyone was in agreement that Remus returning was the best possible thing that could have happened all year.

"Harry, could you stay behind for a few minutes," asked Remus when students started to leave. "I won't keep you long."

Once all of the students were gone; including his daughter, Remus gestured for Harry to sit down. "Harry, I only have one question to ask you," Remus said solemnly. "Why were you mooning over my daughter in class?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well that's it everyone…the first official chapter of **_**Misguided Angel. **_**I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please view your reviews for me to read. I really love hearing from you all and I'm hoping you'll all come back for the next chapter. **

**xoxo**

**Asher Knight**


	3. Dealing with Ginny

**Slytherin Studios – Thanks for the review. Hope you'll check out the next chapters. **

**sobreya274 – Thanks for the review : ) **

**Serendipity10 – I always love your long reviews. Thanks hun. I've already thought about everything you've mentioned so you're in for a surprise. There will a lot going on with Umbridge and Remus's past. **

**Noc007 – Thanks for taking the time to check out my story. Hope you enjoy the future chapter**

**Serendipity10 – Have I mentioned how much I love your reviews? Lol. I may steal that ides of yours with Peeves and Ginny. Don't worry this story is seriously going to be anti-Ginny. No offense to the character; just how it's going to play out. Thanks for the review hun.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Dealing with Ginny<span>

"Harry," Remus said again, trying to get his attention.

"I-I…," Harry could not stop himself from stuttering as he spoke. He did not know what came as a bigger shock; the fact that he suspicions were correct and Kaiden was Remus's daughter or that he had been caught ogling her by her father.

"Well I guess better you than anyone else in school," Remus said, an amused smile on his lips. Harry let out a deep sigh of relief at which Remus could not help but chuckle. "You were really that nervous of me?"

"We…," Harry just trailed off, a bright blush spreading to his cheeks. "It's not like she's noticed me anyway. I think I rather annoy her actually,"

Remus let out a laugh saying, "If it helps, James annoyed Lilly until their seventh year before she gave in."

"Really, well then how did they end up together," Harry asked, always eager to learn more about the loving parents he once had.

"James's head deflated," Remus said with a chuckle.

"So she's really you're daughter," asked Harry. "I mean, I saw the resemblance but I thought I was just imagining it."

"No, Kaiden is very much my daughter," Remus said with a sigh. "Sit down Harry, it's a long story."

"Does she even know," asked Harry, taking a seat in one in one of the desks up front.

"I'm not sure. I depends really if her mother ever mentioned me," Remus said dishearten. She was just one year old when her mother left me and took her."

"What happened," Harry asked. He was curious as to why Remus had never mentioned Kaiden before.

"Kaiden's mother, Amelia, and I met at Hogwarts," Remus started off. "She and I dated from out fifth year. We married as soon as we left Hogwarts and had Kaiden the same year your parents had you. I would always being her along when I visited your parents. I suspect you two were very close your first year of life; dame near inseparable."

"So why did your wife leave you," Harry asked again. "It sounds like you two were really happy?"

"Well the thing is I'm rather ashamed to admit this but in all the years I was with Amelia I never told her about my condition," Remus said shamefully. "I hid it from her; always going to your parents house on nights of full moons."

"You never told her you were a werewolf," Harry exclaimed in shock.

"No, I didn't and as soon as she found out she left me," Remus said bitterly. "I always thought she'd be accepting of me and I'd tell her one day but I guess in the back of mind I always knew she would never be able to handle the truth. Maybe that's why I was never able to tell her myself."

"How did she find out," Harry asked nervously. He knew if Remus never told her then it could not have been a pleasant experience. Something tremendous must have happened for his wife to find out.

"That's a story for another day," said Remus, brushing off the subject. "Right now, I asked you to stay to ask you a little favor."

"Anything," Harry said without hesitating. There was nothing Harry would not do for the man; one of his father's oldest friends and now his own.

"I need to you keep an eye on Kaiden for me," Remus told him. "I would appreciate it. With her just enrolling here I'm worried about her fitting in."

"That's easy enough," Harry scoffed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she likes you more than she lets on. Women have a funny way of displaying their inner feelings," he said with a wink.

His conversation with Remus had Harry's mind reeling throughout the day. The man had lost almost everything he loved just because of what he was. Harry wondered what Kaiden thought of her father; if she even knew who Remus was. He was so caught up in his thoughts he did not noticed when he bumped into other student walking down the hall.

"Oh sorry," he said.

"It's alright," the familiar voice caused Harry to immediately look up.

"Hey, uh sorry about that," said Harry, unable to stop himself from staring at Kaiden.

"Its fine," she assured him again. "Hey listen, I'm sorry about the way I acted. I was a little rude this morning and you helped me find my class. I took my anger out on you for no reason."

"I've already forgiven you," Harry said with a laugh. "Where are you off to?"

"I have double potions with Snape," said Kaiden, a worried look on her face. "I've heard he doesn't really favor the Gryffindor students."

"Err…that's not entirely a lie," Harry said hesitantly. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her with stories of Snape's classroom. "I have potions as well. How about we be partners? I'm usually always with Ron and he and I are both terrible. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"Alright," Kaiden agree.

Despite their best efforts, Harry and Kaiden could not enter the dungeons without a sneer from Professor Snape. Apparently the snarky old potions master made up his mind about Kaiden as soon as she walked into his class with Harry Potter. He immediately chastised they for almost being late and they assigned them as partners; ordering them to quickly grab their supplied and sit down. He also took the liberty of mentioning taking five points from Gryffindor for both of them since they could not seen to make it to class on time. Surprisingly, Kaiden was actually quite good at potions; not as skilled as Hermione but still clever enough to brew the right potion. It might have been the first time Harry ever received a decent mark in Snape's class.

"Thank you," Harry said softly as they felt the class. "I wouldn't have done nearly as well without you." Ron and Hermione were trailing along behind them, arguing once again.

"Harry," a voice called out behind them. A small, freckled read head was running up to them. It was Ginny, Ron's little sister who Harry had saved during his second year. The young girl was complete besotted. Whenever he visited Ron and his family at the Burrow since second year, out of the corner of his eye, Harry could always make out the noticed head of red flaming hair as Ginny tried to spy on him. It was rather annoying when she would Harry and Ron all around the Burrow, never far behind.

"What is it Ginny," Harry asked reluctantly.

"I thought we could go take a walk by the lake," she said, fluttering her eyes at him.

"Err, no thanks Ginny," said Harry, discreetly taking a couple of steps away from the girl.

"But I thought we could have lunch together," Ginny pouted.

"I can't," Harry tried to tell her.

"He's promised to help me with Defense class," Kaiden cut in. She could not stand to see the look of discomfort on Harry's face. It looked like he was in pain.

"What," Ginny and Harry said, speaking at the same time.

"You promised remember," she said, eyeing Ginny.

"Yeah right," said Harry, quickly catching on. Kaiden was giving him a way out. "Sorry, Ginny," he said, pulling Kaiden along. He led her up to the Gryffindor common room. Thankfully, it was empty since everyone was at lunch.

"Whoa, hold up," Kaiden laughed.

"Thanks back there," Harry sighed. "Usually takes a lot more to get away from Ginny. I try not to be rude – I mean she's my best mate's sister but…"

"She's got a little crush on you," Kaiden laughed, sitting down in one of the better chairs in front of the fireplace.

"It's not funny," said Harry, unable to rein in his own laughter, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"And what, you don't like her," asked Kaiden.

"Err, no," he said, not looking Kaiden in the eyes.

"Is there someone else," Kaiden couldn't stop herself from asking. It seemed like Harry was trying to hide something from her.

"There's someone," he answered vaguely.

"Well thanks for all the details," smirked Kaiden.

"She's in our year," he added; most likely thinking that little fact wouldn't give too much away.

"It's not your friend is it," Kaiden asked excitedly. "The one that's always got her head in a book."

"Hermione! God no," he exclaimed. "She's just friend; my best friend. Besides, I think she and Ron fancy each other."

"Well then who," Kaiden asked again.

"Let's go get some lunch before the hall's cleared off," said Harry. He noticed Kaiden purse her lips; obviously wanting to say something about him putting off the question. Fortunately for him though, Kaiden stood up without argument and joined him as they went down for food.

"Where did you two get off to," asked Ron. He and Hermione had already finished eating. "I thought we could go get some practice in during our free period. Quidditch season soon you know."

"Honestly Ron," scoffed Hermione. "You should be using the time to get your assignments done. Snape's already given us a five inch paper on the uses wolfsbane in potions."

"I've never been a broom," Kaiden said sadly.

"Well, let's go change that," Harry smiled, taking her hand.


	4. Flying with Harry

**Serendipity10 – Lol. Yeah that's one of my favorite lines as well. I don't think she'll be shocked. She knows who Harry is. She just doesn't remember playing with him as babies. They were inseparable back then. Yes, there will be an entire chapter dedicated to Ginny bashing. Lol. I know how much you love that. **

**Sobreya274 – Thanks for sticking with me. Lol. I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm really loving the way it's turning out was well. **

**ShawnieGibson – Yes, It's only natural for a werewolf to be protective. Especially since she and Harry are getting so close and he hasn't even spoken to her yet. There is a Kaiden/Remus chapter coming up. I think that's the conversation everyone's waiting for. Thanks for the review. **

**wizmage – Thank you for the review. Hope you enjoy the next chapter as well. **

**MoonlitePrincez314 – Thanks for following another one of the stories. : ) Looking forward to more review from you**

Chapter Three: Flying with Harry

"H-harry I'm not too sure about this," Kaiden stammered; nervously eyeing the Firebolt in his hands.

"Relax, it'll be fun," he told her. Ron was finishing the last of his food and Hermione had opted to watch from the stands instead. Harry stepped up toward Kaiden and mounted the broom in one swift, fluid motion. "Alright, hop on," he told her.

"You've got to be kidding," Kaiden gasped. "Potter, I'm going to get killed."

"Oh come on. You'll be fine," he told her. "I've been on the team since my first year. I know how to ride a broom Kaiden."

"Fine," she muttered, getting on behind him. "Just don't let me fall."

"Never," Harry promised as he pushed off.

"Ahh," Kaiden shrieked as they few above the grounds.

Harry flew high above the grounds; circling the pitch four times before stopping midair. "Alright," asked Harry amused. Kaiden was holding on for dear life. He had to hold back his laughter when he noticed she was not even looking at the view. Her head was buried securely into his robes and her hands clutched his waist.

"F-fine," she stuttered into his back.

Harry let out a chuckle before saying, "Take a look around."

Hesitantly, Kaiden lifted her head and took in their surroundings. If Hogwarts was spectacular from the ground, it was breath-taking from the skies. The huge castle looked beautiful from up above. Harry felt the exact moment her body relaxed and her grip loosened as she looked around.

"It's beautiful," said Kaiden in awe.

"Yeah, it is," Harry agreed. "I remember the first time I saw it from the boats; at night with all of the flames light around it."

"Hey you two," Ron shouted, flying towards them. "Hermione says she's freezing out here. I'm going to get to the castle with her."

"Alright, we're going to fly for a little bit more," Harry told him.

"Have fun," Ron grinned, flying down below. Harry and Kaiden watching their friends walk towards the castle until they entered its large doors.

They stayed still for a few moments, enjoying the comfortable silence. "Once more around the pitch," asked Kaiden, having gotten past her earlier fears of flying. "I bet you could beat Ron in a race."

"Probable could," Harry said; not an ounce of emotion in his voice. "His family doesn't have much," he said reluctantly. "It's harder with so many of them."

"Really," she asked. "He's got a big family?"

"Five other brothers all older than him and then Ginny, the youngest," Harry said, counting off all of the Weasley children.

"Wow," said Kaiden. "I always wanted a big family but never that big."

"Me as well," Harry laughed. "'So do you have any brothers or sisters," asked Harry.

Kaiden nodded, answering "One stepsister. She's younger than me." That surprised him. Harry did think Kaiden would have had any other siblings but then he should have guessed her mother would have moved on from Remus. "We don't get along very well," she added.

Now that surprised him even more. "Why not," he asked. "We've only known each other for a couple of weeks and I live you as much as Ron and Hermione. You're one of my best mates."

"Thanks," said Kaiden, unable to hide her smile. "My stepfather is a muggle. He's always known my mother was a witch and I would be one too. He was really proud when I got my letter; came shopping with me for my school stuff so he could see Diagon Alley. When I was three, they had my sister, Lydia. She doesn't like that I'm so close to our dad. She hates the fact that I'm a witch."

"I know the type," Harry muttered, giving a light squeeze to the hand that was flat against his chest.

"It's the same with my mother. Lydia hates her for what she is," Kaiden sighed, fighting back tears.

"At least you have you mum and stepdad," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, I just hate that he's always stuck between me and Lydia. Me being at Hogwarts is probably a relief for him and as much as I love him, he's not my real dad."

Harry felt a shiver course through her body and he knew she must be freezing high up on the broomstick with him. It was getting colder; a sign winter was approaching Hogwarts. It would probably start to snow by next month. Harry's stomach clenched at the thought of Kaiden leaving for Christmas. He knew if she did, Remus would be heartbroken. He was staying to look after Kaiden and spend time with Harry. It would also sadden him if she went home. He still hadn't told her how he felt. He had no clue how to go about it.

"Let's head in," said Harry. "You must be cold."

"Yeah, it is getting a little chilly," agreed Kaiden.

Harry carefully brought them down to the ground; letting Kaiden get off first. "So, was that really so terrible," asked Harry.

"No," Kaiden admitted, grudgingly. "But I don't think I'll be joining the quidditch team any time soon." Harry laughed at that.

"Do you know much about your real dad," asked Harry, as they walked back to the school.

"No, not very much," she admitted. "It's a bit of a sore subject for my mother. She doesn't like to talk about him at all."

"He's never come to see you since they split," Harry asked, already knowing the answer. Remus had told him his ex-wife would never left him set foot in her new home; much less anywhere near his daughter.

"No," Harry sensed the hostility in her voice and knew he asked the wrong question. She was probably embarrassed to admit her father had never bothered to see her. If only she knew how desperately Remus wanted to talk to her. Harry must of thought a thousand times about telling Kaiden the truth and reuniting her with Remus but he always stopped himself. Remus made him promised to wait and let him talk to his daughter himself. Hopefully that would be soon.


End file.
